


Memories and Mistakes

by xuxisun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Bittersweet Ending, Confused Mark Lee (NCT), Denial of Feelings, M/M, Making Out, Marriage, Pining, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxisun/pseuds/xuxisun
Summary: The mistakes been done, have become nothing but distant memories.Now, Mark's been left to bear the consequences of losing the boy who was never his.





	Memories and Mistakes

The cream monstrous door slowly open, unravelling a blinding light which pierces through the thick air. A mystified figure, gradually swims to the surface of the light, causing everyone to partially lean out there pews in anticipation. Mark’s stomach swirls, watching how the light rims itself around the angelic silhouette, illuminating the enthralling features, that slowly became distinct. Calling this boy, who now stood at the other end of the aisle, an angel was purely an understatement. To Mark, this boy was a God who his heart worships dearly. 

Ever so slowly, the boy walks down the aisle — each step, matching with the slow, taunting beat of Mark’s heart. His eyes trace the boy’s mesmerising caramel complexion, glowing against his pristine white tux. Then, his eyes landed on the honey locks, that laid a soft tuft on the boy’s head. Suddenly, the beat of his heart sped up, ready to dart for the boy and smother him with undying love. However, being unable to burst through his chest, he felt his heart go berserk, as numbness ensues all over. Then, Mark remembers. This must be _that thing_.

 

“Mark!” The boy squeals, as the older digs his fingers into his sides. 

It was a golden afternoon, and the two boys sat beside each other, engulfed by the compelling view from the crest of the hill, where the splash of beautifully blended colours stains the sky, accompanied by the sun that slowly sinks. 

The string of giggles simmer, and a serene silence takes place.

“Has your heart ever done _that thing_?” Hyuck asks, towing the silence away.

Mark cocks his head to the side. “What thing?”.

“You know…when it just goes berserk and then your chest starts to fall numb. Mainly because of one person” Hyuck shrugs, folding his knees up to his chest.

“No” Mark responds.

And for some reason, Mark couldn’t figure why his heart was suddenly shaking. It felt as if it was shaking in disappointment — as if his ‘No’ was just a lie, the surface of what he really felt. But what did he really feel?

The atmosphere fell thick, full of tension, beating as if it has a heart of it’s own. But a thin layer of something, seperate’s the two. What this something was, felt like an electrostatic sheet, radiating forces that prickle the hairs by Mark’s skin, awakening valleys of goosebumps.

“Why do you think your heart’s never done it?” Hyuck’s small voice, slices through the tension.

“I guess that one person just hasn’t come yet”

_Mistake one._

Suddenly, the thick atmosphere collapses, squashing Mark there and then. He knew he’s said something wrong, sensing how Hyuck turns back away to watch the sun sink entirely, hugging his legs tighter and resting his chin deeper between his knees.

In that moment, Mark takes a glance at the boy, noticing how he wasn’t that much different the sun. Just like the sun, Hyuck rises to shine the light throughout his days. But Mark wonders, just like the sun, does Hyuck slowly sink into darkness too? And he does. But Mark doesn’t know that part of the story. So he sits, stationary and silent, watching how the boy’s brown Bambi eyes, twinkle emptily, fixed at the sight in front of them.

 

He abruptly draws back into the present, as the same brown Bambi eyes lock into his. The boy starts walking closer and closer, a sincere smile gracing his lips. Mark knew those same lips, have released painful sobs, given painful smiles, have said aching words — because of him. So having a smile, full of sincerity was enough to mend Mark’s guttered heart. Why guttered? Also because of him. But he decides to suppress these emotions as today, was considered that big day. That big day where fate officially cages it’s two destined lovers together. 

Sadly, Mark and Hyuck just didn’t happen to be those two destined lovers.

Mark returns Hyuck a smile, who walks pass, ruthlessly stringing his heart along with him. The boy reaches the end of the aisle, and Mark’s eyes fall to his hands, heart clenching as he watches it slip into someone else’s. Nevertheless, Mark was happy this someone became worthy enough, to complete Hyuck’s universe. But little did Hyuck know, his universe, also came with a black hole, thats gravitational force became nothing but a fatalistic rope which ties itself around Mark’s ankles, dragging him deeper into the darkness of nothing. Little did he know that beneath Mark’s proclaimed happiness, rests desolation. And little did he know, Mark was frustrated — no, demoralised, towards feeling something he shouldn’t. After all, this was his fault anyway. The realisations came too late.

There was bundles of things Mark wasn’t good at. The main one, was handling emotions, especially his own. And Hyuck however, just had to be there when these emotions were relentlessly grinding Mark to his peak.

 

“Hyuck, leave” Mark grits, and Hyuck objects, ambling closer to the crushed, crippled boy.

“Mark…I’m not leaving you like this” He responds, slowly reaching out towards Mark who hastily shuffles away.

“For fucks sake how hard it is to leave me alone? My mum’s already done it with ease, why can’t you?” He snaps, tears drizzling down his cheeks harder than the rain that pours around them.

“Well I’m not your fucking mum Mark! Don’t you know how much it fucking hurts seeing you like this? Don’t you know how much I care for you?” Hyuck raises his voice, face churning into a, hurt filled scowl.

“Then if it hurts, stop caring for me” He shoots back, aimlessly hitting that fragile spot in Hyuck’s heart.

Hyuck scoffs bitterly, battling the numbing pain that threatened to pull him to his knees, and spill out his eyes. And he successfully manages to keep himself up, but fails to keep the tears from falling. Luckily, Mark couldn’t distinguish whether it was rain or tears dripping down his face.

“No matter how hard I try to stop myself, I wouldn’t be able to” He says, tone acidic.

“Why?”

“Because I love you! I fucking love you Mark Lee!” Hyuck exclaims, soul escaping his body with his outburst.

Unfortunately, Mark was far too engulfed by the fury, the anguish, the grieve, which lugged him deeper into despair. His mind was too fucked up for a coherent response to surface. He fists his drenched hair, tugging it, waiting for at least something.

“Don’t waste your time loving someone who isn’t worth it” Was all that slipped out of his mouth. It was bitter, but the truth.

“You are worth-”

“Can’t you see? I’m broken, Hyuck. Broken.” Mark interrupts.

“Then Let me fix you” Hyuck pleads, delicately taking Mark’s hands into his.

Mark shakes his head, lips pressed together. An acidic sensation, violently sloshes within his stomach, before leaking through to the rest of his body. He retracts his hands, backing away from Hyuck. He doesn’t want a single droplet of this devitalising acid, splashing onto Hyuck. He couldn’t, and shouldn’t share this feeling with him. He needs to keep him happy, free from pain.

“Please just go..I don’t need you”. He pleads, voice frail, before looking lowly towards the dozens of raindrops splashing like an army battling the ground.

“I’ll go once you look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t need me”.

Then, there was silence. The thunderous rain becoming mute, replaced by the muffled pulse of Mark’s heart throbbing by his ear drums. Mark breathes in deeply, summoning his energy to lift up his leaden gaze, piercing it through the intense gush of rain, before interlocking it with the equally destructed gaze in front of him. 

“I don’t need you”.

Mistake two.

From those words, his ears rapidly unclog, the sound of the intense rain clashing against surfaces becoming as sharp as the pain which skewers through his heart, watching the boy he didn’t realise he needed, disappear through the curtains of downpour. 

 

A clammy palm suddenly laps over his fist, he wasn’t aware was clenching, shattering his dismal trance. His eyes trail up from the hand on his, to the pair of eyes twinkling in concern. He frees the tension, relaxing his balled fist, before lifting a small smile assuring he was okay. At least that’s what he wants to be. The boy’s brows crease, eyes sending him an incredulous look, and Mark turns away, unwilling to lie any further. He casts his focus upon the altar, where the love of his life sat, head nestling comfortably on the shoulder of the love of his life, Mark miserably wished was him. A sudden pain bolts up his side, in response to the elbow which painfully nudges his side. Emitting a silent, disgruntled groan, he turns back to the boy next to him, his face pure of irritation.

Mark knew Jaemin was just concerned, but he didn’t want the pity. 

Jaemin was the only one, entirely aware of Mark’s feelings towards the boy currently at the altar, with someone else. So with lips sealed, Jaemin asks him again through his solicitous gaze. This time, Mark answers truthfully, his head slightly bowing down as he slowly shakes it. Being truthful, was highly uncommon for Mark since he too, couldn’t tell wether he was lying about how he felt. So to decipher the complexity of his emotions, wasn’t easy. 

 

_“You love Hyuck. Don’t you?”._

The question slips out unexpectedly, plowing Mark straight to the stomach.  A splutter of coughs escapes his lips, as if the ice cream at his throat evolved into shards of glass. Jaemin ducks his head down, hand shielding the face from embarrassment, sensing how Mark’s deathlike coughs start drawing attention. With one last clear of a throat, Mark finally felt his airways function once again and the attention fixed towards them break off. It was a Friday afternoon, and the two found themselves literally chilling within each other’s presence, having nothing else better to do, within this small, freshly air conditioned cafe.

“What on earth are you saying?” Mark hisses, voice hushed.

“Come on Mark, you guys haven’t talked for three months and it’s obvious he’s always on your mind” Jaemin responds, before taking in a scoop from his ice cream.

“And why would you think he’s always on my mind?” Mark ripostes, spoon sloshing the partially melted ice cream in his bowl.

Jaemin rolls his eyes, “He’s the only thing you ever talk about”.

“He is not” Mark argues.

Jaemin shoots him a disbelieving look, “You just spoke about him, less than five minutes ago”.

“I literally was just asking you a question”.

“About him”.

Mark sets the spoon to lean by the side of the bowl, before reaching his fingers to soothe out his temples. “Well can you just answer the question”.

“Mark, the only person that can answer that question is yourself” Jaemin sighs.

“But Jaemin—”

“Mark”.

sighing in defeat, Mark slumps back miserably against his seat. “Look I don’t know okay? That’s why I needed an answer from your viewpoint”.

“And that’s the problem with you. You don’t know cause you don’t try to understand how you feel”  the pink haired postulates, making Mark slightly cower into his firm stare.

“Alright…so what if I do love him? I already lost what wasn’t mine”.

“And he finally admits it” Jaemin grins, making Mark’s eyes roll in response.

“You’re not helping” He groans.

“You literally just answered your own question in regards to what you were feeling. So what am I meant to do?” Jaemin defends, tone jokingly offended.

Mark respires, before smoothing his lips into a thin line. Maybe Jaemin had a point. What was he meant to do? After all, he was just a victim of Mark’s never ending sappy-love-rant series.

“I mean..I’m not saying that you should go tell him how you feel right this instant — but that’s exactly what I’m saying” Jaemin prods, gliding above the tidal wave of Mark’s thoughts. 

And that suggestion, is exactly how Mark found himself trembling nervously at Hyuck’s front door. The glacial atmosphere prickles his skin, enhancing the pulsing nerves that threatened to turn him back around, and run away. But he casts back to the main reasons that brought him here, vitalising his determination to set things right. And before his fist was able to knock, the door unexpectedly swings open. The unravelled sight made Mark check the number, encrusted by the wall beside the door twice, to assure he was at the right house, because that tall and masculine boy who stood at door, staring him down to a pulp, was certainly not Hyuck. Soon enough, his throbbing pulse dissipates wholly, upon finally seeing the smaller boy, appear from behind the much taller unfamiliar boy. So he chooses to ignore the foreign presence, shifting his entire attention, onto the boy his heart yearns for. 

“Hyuck…Can we talk?” He asks, each word heavy on his tongue.

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend?” The guy perks up, the deepness of his voice baffling Mark.

“He’s not my boyfriend” Hyuck answers defensively.

Mark winces, feeling the sharpness of his answer, carve into a knife that stabs him straight in the heart.  

“Alright Lucas…I’ll see you tomorrow?” Hyuck asks, shunning Mark’s presence, unease.

The taller boy nods, giving Hyuck a large, warm smile before sauntering off, not forgetting to pat Mark’s shoulder as he passes him. Then, a deafening silence engulfs the two, both avoiding each others eyes, despite feeling each others inordinate pulses, beating through the thick tension.

“Let’s…talk inside” Hyuck suggests, voice small and unsure.

After some awkward exchanges of eye contact, Mark settlles inside the warmth of Hyuck’s home, clearly unsettled. They sat at opposite ends of the couch, the gap between them as large as the one in Mark’s heart. Communicating with this agonising silence, was definitely going no where. So Mark takes the upper hand in cracking it with a clear of his throat, before he inhales, letting the expanse of his lungs suck in as much oxygen it can take, gathering his strength to speak up.

“Hyuck…Fuck, I’m really sorry. I seriously didn’t mean what I said. In fact, I really do need you in my life. And losing you for this amount of time, made me realise how much of a mess I truly was without you” He finally respires after his apology, breathless with the great sincerity he poured into each word. 

“Mark, it’s okay…I know you didn’t mean what you said” Hyuck assures, even though the hurt was still eminent in his tone.

“But, did you mean what you said?” Mark anxiously asks, feeling unease with the unpredictable answer.

“When I said I loved you? Of course I did”.

Loved, Mark thought. Loved, not love. 

“Do…you still feel the same?” Mark questions further, feeling as if he was digging himself deeper and deeper, into a hole of despair.

“I mean, I still love you. I really do love you…but it’s just not the same as before…I’m sorry”.

Ouch. That one obliterated Mark’s heart, definitely.

“Why are you saying sorry? It may not be the same as before, but I’m actually beyond relieved that you still manage to love me, despite what I did,” Mark lies.  

He knew deep down, he’d rather have Hyuck hate him, than love him platonically. Cause now, he’s left to drown alone in his own debilitating feelings.

“Mark, I can never hate you…After all, you’re my best friend right?” Hyuck smiles, scooting over to Mark’s side of the couch, lacing there fingers. 

“Right.” Mark weakly smiles, folding his fingers, firmly clasping their hands together, feeling the bittersweetness seep through his limbs, letting him ache, letting him numb. 

 

“Psst, Mark…Uh, you’re kinda holding my hand” From this invasive whisper, Mark was awoken from his reminiscent paralysis, realising how he indeed, was holding Jaemin’s hand.

He rapidly detaches his hand from the hold, squashing it under his thigh to prevent it from unconsciously going anywhere, as a light shade of pink, scatters across the valley of his cheeks.

“I-I’m sorry, I was just…thinking?” Mark states questioningly, keeping his tone a whisper, avoiding unwanted attention from those around them. 

“About what? Holding his hand?” Jaemin teases, mindlessly letting a loud chuckle slip from his lips, before hastily covering it with a cough. 

“Jaemin, seriously. I thought I was okay” Mark sighs, acknowledging the heavy weight that unlabored his breathing. 

To his dismay, Jaemin’s gleaming ambience dims, and concern frames his features once again. Mark watches his lips twitch up into a small smile, followed by a comforting hand, soothing the small of his back in circular motions.

“It’s okay not to be okay Mark. Don’t force yourself to feel something you can’t”.

 Mark let’s the words circulate his mind for a moment, averting his attention back to the altar, feeling his heart hiss towards Hyuck’s fingers being laced with someone else’s, “But I want to be okay” He mumbles.

“Time will work it’s way” Jaemin whispers, softly patting Mark’s back, before pulling his hand back into his lap. 

Despite the layers of fabric warming his back, the absence of Jaemin’s assuring touch left an icy sensation which slithers up his spine. But Jaemin was nothing more than a best friend. Mark knew his limits considering the boy was well and truly, already taken by two enchanting boys. So Mark was left alone to internally sulk, and assimilate his destined misery.

“Donghyuck and Lucas, have you come here to enter into Marriage without coercion, freely and wholeheartedly?" the crisp voice, echoing cleanly through the speakers, tunes Mark back into the ceremony.   

The sudden realisation, of how achingly close the end was, felt like a hurricane, holding Mark hostage within it’s core. His melancholic emotions, felt like the winds whirling around him mercilessly. Thunder was pounding within his head. Feeling the darkness closing in on him, he forces his eyes shut.

 

As if he was plunged into a black lake, he felt himself drowning back in time, until he was standing inside the warmth of his house, facing an utterly, crippled Hyuck, who stood at the other side of his door. The thunder which blitzed through his head, blitz across the sky, followed by a deafening roar, which causes him to instantly pull the drenched boy into his arms.

“Fuck, Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Mark worriedly asks, ushering the soaked boy deeper into his home.

He sits the boy onto his couch, before darting for his room, grabbing out a blanket, then rushing back out to envelope the freezing boy into warmness.

“Hyuck?”. _No response._

“Hyuck, please…Tell me whats wrong” Mark quietly pleads, eyes grazing over the droplets sprinkled by the rain across the boy's cheeks.

The same silence answers him, causing him to draw in a deep breath. “Did you and Lucas fight? Is it because of me? Fuck it’s because of me isn’t it—”

“Kiss me”.

Mark silences, outstandingly bemused. He definitely didn’t hear that right.

“What?”

“Kiss me, Mark” Hyuck repeats again, more firmly.

So he did hear it right. And it felt so wrong. 

Hyuck and Lucas have been seeing each other for about half a year, but they haven’t made anything official. Still, it felt so wrong. Mark was fully conscious about both their feelings, and he could sense how deeply Lucas liked Hyuck, and how deeply Hyuck liked Lucas. But if that was the case, why is Hyuck suddenly asking him to do such thing?

“Hyuck, you’re probably not in the right mindset” Mark reasons, tightening the blanket around the boy.

“Please Mark. Just do it”.

Mark sat still, restraining every piece of him, not to give in to the accelerating beat of his heart, or the swarm of butterflies threatening to erupt from his stomach, or the tingling sensation at his lips, craving for the others. But it was a single sparkle in Hyuck’s eyes, which snaps Mark in half.

“Fuck it” He curses, surging forward, with his hands flying to cradle Hyuck’s jaw.

Both their lips meet hungrily and harsh. A stark contrast to how Mark imagined their first kiss — soft and delicate. Everything around them evolved into nothing, and the only thing present was Mark’s soaring adrenaline, and the soft, harshness of their lips working against each other. Mark felt a moment euphoria, but it was washed away with the bitterness he suddenly tastes from Hyuck’s lips. Desperately wanting to taste the sweetness of the kiss, Mark applies more pressure, feeling Hyuck gasp and taking the chance to ease his tongue into his warm cavern. But still, he could taste nothing but bitterness. He could sense Hyuck feeling the same, acknowledging the slim fingers that slip through his black locks, bringing him in closer. 

Fifteen minutes pass, and Mark was finally propped above Hyuck who’s fingers were gently gripping Mark’s neck, their lips never leaving each others. It’s reached a point where Mark could feel the flesh of his lips begging to stop, but he doesn’t. Instead, he trails his kisses down to Hyuck’s chin, before languidly moving them along the curve of Hyuck’s jaw, stopping at the spot below his ear then softly sucking. He sucks, wanting to feel the sparks, the thrilling emotions, the sweetness, but there was nothing. Nothing but cursed pain. 

And Mark felt as if this kiss was placing the curse, rather than breaking it. 

The sudden coldness of Hyuck’s hands, wriggles it’s way under Mark’s shirt, drawing him back to his senses, feeling the icy fingertips settle by his hips. Their lips reunite, plush against each other, slick and swollen. Hyuck props himself onto his elbows before ascending up, leaning further into Mark’s lips which sends him back, until Hyuck manages his way onto his lap. Mark hands manoeuvre to the younger’s waist, unconsciously squeezing it earning another gasp. Then suddenly, Mark tastes the saltiness of tears, which seeps between their lips, which causes him to abruptly pull back.

He takes the moment to acknowledge Hyuck’s dishevelled appearance, knowing well enough that his hair was just as tousled, and his lips were just as swollen. Their chests heave up an down, desperate for the air which wasn’t each other. Mark felt the ache, viciously wrench his heart, watching the stream of tears glide down Hyuck’s cheeks. Fuck, he shouldn’t have given in. 

“Hyuck…I’m so sorry” Mark apologises, diminishing the excruciating silence.

Hyuck smiles weakly, before shuffling himself off Mark’s lap and plopping beside him. “Don’t be sorry… It should be me that’s sorry”.

Perplexity, gushes over him. “Why are you sorry?” Mark attempts to chuckle, in hopes to lift the soul crushing atmosphere, but fails as his chuckle resulted nothing but tension.

The tears welling at Hyuck’s eyes, dribbles down harder than the pouring rain, which patters harshly against the roof of Mark’s home. The boy sinks his front teeth, into the plumpness of his bottom lip, making eye contact with Mark, who was taken back, from the over flowing emotions puddling within Hyuck’s eyes. 

“Mark…I thought I could do it”.

“Do what?”

“Love you again”.

Just like a trigger, Mark felt those words shoot him straight in the heart with a bullet full of malicious emotions. It felt as if the air has been sucked straight out his soul, feeling a swelling ache, building at his throat as he restricts the pain wanting to spill out of his eyes.

“Mark, I’ve loved you for as long as I could remember… And so I thought, maybe I do still love you, or could still love you” Hyuck starts, fragile as a thin, crisp sheet of glass. “So I made you kiss me, I thought maybe if you did, the feelings would come rushing back…but they didn’t. Mark they didn’t come back, fuck I’m sorry”. Hyuck finally breaks, hiccuping sobs.

Mark tugs the boy into his chest, holding him tight, letting loose a single tear which slides down his cheek. He felt completely shattered, but he had to keep his pieces together. He didn’t want to fuel Hyuck’s tears even more. So he let’s his fingers, soothingly comb the boy’s soft luscious hair, sensing how his touch gradually calms the boy down.

“Hyuck, don’t be sorry” Mark assures, letting his hands move down to softly wipe away the boy’s tears. Hyuck shouldn’t bear the blame, for the pain Mark inflicted upon himself. It was his fault for not realising how he truly felt earlier enough.

With a small sniffle, Hyuck peers through his tear soaked lashes, up towards the boy, who held him warmly in his arms. “Mark…Tell me you don’t love me”.

Mark pauses, before answering, “Why would I do that?”.

“Please, Mark. I can’t bear knowing wether you love me when I can no longer return it” Hyuck implores, voice growing smaller like how he felt in Mark’s arms.

Mark knew saying it, would do nothing but wreck him even more, but if it’s what eases Hyuck’s pain, he needs to do it, because he loves him. So he swallows down the thick tension clogging his throat, before leaning back, staring straight into the infinite darkness, tainting Hyuck’s eyes.

“I don’t love you”.

_Mistake three._

And the last thing he saw, was Hyuck’s gorgeous warm smile, before his eyes shoot back open.

 

He recollects where he was, observing his surroundings, finding himself back at the church. Mark finds himself tuning in, to the last few segments of this ceremony.

“Donghyuck, do you take Lucas for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I do”. Mark winces at the answer, but he had to accept it. He needs to face the reality fate brought upon him.

So Mark braces himself, for the priests final words.

“I now present to you, our lawfully wedded husbands, Mr and Mr Wong!” He chants.

Mark ensures not to miss a single glance, as he observes how Lucas gently cups Hyuck’s jaw, before leaning in to press their lips together. He was too far gone within the pain, that he could no longer feel anything. However, he was still able feel his lips curve up at the sides, seeing the genuine happiness overflowing from Hyuck’s features as the boy smiles into the kiss. An eruption of claps, and hollers echoes beamingly throughout church, and Mark found himself clapping along with everyone too. The newly wedded husbands pull away, with blissful smiles stretching horizons, across their lips. And within the heat of moment, Mark felt his heart stop, as he unexpectedly locks gazes with no other than Hyuck. Hyuck grants him a smile different from the rest. It was an endearing smile, filled with adulation. For a split second, all of the memories and mistakes flood into his mind, but he successfully lunges across it, returning Hyuck with a smile, filled with adoration. 

Because in the end, all these mistakes were nothing but memories. And all these memories were nothing but mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> well that was a ride :o,, and it's been a pleasant ride, writing this as well!! I don't usually write one shots, so it's been a challenge that i've gladly accepted. also a big shoutout to my procrastination hours and sad hours, for helping me pull through with this one shot uwu,, and i hope this story has helped encourage the idea of battling against life's challenges rather than accepting defeat. so if you perhaps are going through something as of now, become the stronger version of yourself by taking control of your life, rather than your life taking control of you... i'll try not to babble on with my awkwardness, but i genuinely hope you all have enjoyed the short journey, as much as i enjoyed writing it :)
> 
> you can keep up with my works here :  
> twitter


End file.
